Dungeon Chat Random Fanfiction
by Kyubey11
Summary: This is an overly dramatic scenario of an event in this chat I was in. It's funny I guess, nothing makes sense which is always a good thing! :D


Another Day In Dungeon Land

This is a parody of a certain chat that occured not too long ago, it may be over dramatic.. But still fun!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a normal average day in Dungeon land. The birds were singing, the anons were fluttering in the tree's, the people went about their lives peacefully. Yep, it was a TOTALLY normal day...

Meeez: "Ahh... So far no disturbances have occured, all is well~"

Fetes: "Love you Leeeaaaaaannnn 3"

Meeez: "*Kissy face*"

Fetes: "Lol XD" Fetes skipped over to Meeez otherwise known is 'Leann'. They were pretty close.

Leann: "How are you? ^_^" she asked.

Fetes: "Oh i'm good an- oh hey look it's-" She was about to say something else when she was suddenly cut off.

Leann: "ILIAS! :D :D :D :D :D :D" she seemed over joyed to see the person before her.

Ilias: "Sup jailbait" he said mockingly, but in a joking fashion.

Leann: "Stahp calling me that _" she seemed a little annoyed by it still.

Shinrayu: "I'm baaaaaack everyone" he went over to the others to say hi.

Leann: "Hi Shin :3 anyway, wait... illias... What do you have there!?"

Illias: "It's a photo of you! :D" he waved it in front of her face"

Leann: "Wha.. THAT PHOTO WAS ONLY MEANT FOR YOU! D:" she tried grabbing it from him, desperetly trying to secure the photo for some specific reason. She had no luck.

Illias: "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE IT FROM ME! I WILL SPREAD THIS PHOTO ALL OVER THE WORLD BY COPYING THIS SINGLE ONE! THERE WILL BE MILLIONS! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- *Cough cough* damn bugs.." He ran away at an inhuman speed.

Leann: "Get back here!" she jumped on her conviently placed motercycle (Mod edition) and raced it after him.

Fetes: "YOU CAN DO IT HONEY! SMASH HIM UUUUUP!" she cheered on her friend.

Shinrayu: "Yaaaay go team Leann.."

And so, the legendary mod rode after the infamous Illias, trying to capture the photo of her and burn it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile on one of the highways!

The sound of police sirens could be heard ringing, there were hundreds of police cars trying to bar the path and hopefully stop the rampage of the infamous Illias, wroth of the land of Dunegon and Leann, peace keeper of Dungeon.

Illias: "You'll never catch me alive BIATCH!" he taunted her, trying to anger even further.

Leann: "You will not win dammit!" she whipped out a pistol from her pocket which had an endless void full of weapons and mindfuc**** and started shooting it at him with her right hand, while handling her motercycle with her left, she was pretty coordinated.

Illias: "Hah! that the best you got" he ran even faster as impossible it may seem. "You should just give up now! *Inhuman laughter*" he started to throw grenades behind him, they were exploding rapidly!

Leann: "FFFFF-" she had to pull back a little so she wouldn't blow up. One all the smoke cleared up she saw that he was waaaaay more ahead then her now and it would take a while to catch up to him, but she was determined to catch him and so she was about to head on until she was stopped by a familiar face. "Wha- Daithi!? what are you doing here!?" she asked him confusingly.

Daihti: " I am here to bar your path for no apparent reason! NOW FIGHT MEH!" Pokemon Trainer Daihti wants to battle!

Leann: "Grrr.. Fine..." she reached into her red backpack and got out a pokeball. "Go, I choose you! Fetes!" she sent out Fetes.

Fetes (Otherwise known as Hailey) stats:

Level - 42

HP - 267 points

Type - Rock

Moves - Sesmic toss, Strength, Screech and Ancient Power.

Hailey: "BRING IT OOOON BITCH!" she pointed to Daihti.

Daihti: "Go, Playstation!" he sent out playstation otherwise known as 'Ashely'.

Ashely stats:

Level - 41

HP - 271 points

Type - Electric

Moves - Thunderbolt, Spark, Leer and Agility.

Ashely: "My body is reeaaaady to fiiiggggghhhhht!" he was jumping up and down for some reason, not sure why.

Daihti: "Ashely! use-" But before he could say anything else Leann intercepted.

Leann: "Hailey! use Strength!" commanded the goddess in a friendly yet deadly manner.

Hailey: "Time to break a bitch!" she picked up Ashely and threw him in a random direction, incredibly far away.

Ashely: "*Little girly screaming*" he flew into the thrown direction at godly speed!

Daihti: "W-wait! ASHELY! COME BAAAACK! D:" he ran after him.

Leann: "F*** YEAH! Hailey! return!" Hailey flashed a smile and giggled as she was returned back into the pokeball. Leann put it back in her backpack and decided to fly after Illias instead for the lulz.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile on an abondoned road!

There where abondoned and rusted cars everywhere, vines were scattered all over the place. This road looked like it hasen't been touched in decades.. Until now that is.

Leann: "There you are..!" she landed on the ground to confront Illias once and for all.

Illieas: "*Dramaticly turns around* I've been waiting for you slave!" he approched her.

Leann: "Bitch who U callin' slave!?" she unzipped her backpack and pulled out a giant mallet. Her bag also had an endless void full of stuff. "I'm about to kick your ass to the GREAT WHITE NORTH!"

Illeas: "Ufufufufufufufu~ you can't win!" he got out a samari sword and charged at Leann.

Leann: "FACE THE WRATH OF MAH BAN HAMMAHHHHH!" she swung her ban hammer at the devious man. But he managed to avoid!

Illias: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He slashed his samari sword at Leann and managed to land a small cut on her arm.

Leann: "Ow! :c okay it's on now bitch!" she jumped backwards at a great distance, put down her ban hammer and started chanting something.

Illias: "Hyuhuhuhuhuhuh! it's stupid! give up! he started to walk towards her when suddenly, he fealt something grab his legs. "Huh?.." he looked down, only to see Shinrayu and Hailey have a hold on his legs not allowing him to go further. They were sticking out of some kind of a blue portal on the ground.

Shinrayu: "It's over!"

Hailey: "You should just give in now, and maybe Leann will consider spearing your life!"

Illias: "N-no! let me go!" he tried to stuggle free when he suddenly heard a noise from above, he looked up only to see a giant purple star about to crash down onto him. It was gigantic, this is only a small portion of Leann's power. But to be fair, she was going sort of easy on him...Ish...

Just a second before the star made impact, Shinrayu and Hailey laughed and fell back through the portal on the floor leaving Illias to be squished.

Leann: "IT'S OVER!" she screamed and finished the chant. Illias was squashed by the star, the stars power eradicated most of the area and left only the two in a giant crater on Dungeon. "Do you give up yet? :D"

Illias struggled to get up, but managed. "N...N...Never... I will not be defeated by the likes of you.." he charged at Leann one last time but she simply sighed. Her hands made fists and they started to glow crimson red, she punched him in the stomach once to delay his movement and landed 998 more hits on his face.

Leann: "It's over Illias, I tried to give you an easy way out, you threatened the peace of Dungeon in the past many times, but this time, I will not allow you to escape!" she landed one more hit in his face. A giant blue pixilated sign saying 1000 HIT COMBO! was above them. Illias gave a final breath and exploded into 100,000,000,000,000 silver coins.

Leann: "Whelp... Time to go home..." And thus she headed back, smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The end.

Leann - Lawful Good.

Hailey - Chaotic Good.

Shinrayu - True Nuetral.

Illias - Chaotic Evil.

Daihti - Nuetral Evil.

This fanfic was created specifically for the lulz. There were a few references from Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World in there. I do not own this movie/game/comic, I take no credit for them.


End file.
